


Знаю тебя и под кожей и снаружи*

by Rubin_Red



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи находит магический артефакт.</p><p>Примечание: *Латинское выражение Ego te intus et in cute novi – "Знаю тебя и под кожей и снаружи", т. е. вижу тебя насквозь. Персий, "Сатиры", III, 30.</p><p>Жанр: PWP, но с небольшим сюжетом. АУ.</p><p>Предупреждение: имеется тройничок и немного игр с кровью. И оно немного странное, как всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаю тебя и под кожей и снаружи*

Иногда Локи кажется, что в его руках вся магия мира и безграничное могущество, но такое ощущение довольно быстро проходит, потому что чем больше он познает, тем меньше он знает на самом деле. С одной стороны, это порой приводит в отчаяние, а с другой – дарит восхитительное ощущение вкуса познания. Потому что иначе жизнь потеряет всякий смысл. Локи нравится пробовать новое, испытывать чуждую магию, соваться туда, куда никто в здравом уме не полезет. Локи полагает, что ему это на руку, ведь порой можно добраться до какой-нибудь тайны, о которой все позабыли. Прочесть какое-нибудь неизвестное заклинание и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, он никогда не боялся. Эксперименты могут (а порой так и было) закончиться весьма печально, но разве это остановит любознательного исследователя? Да никогда! Риск придает пикантности, будоражит и возбуждает, словно секс. А может, даже лучше. Потому что магия дает власть, а секс – лишь мимолетное удовольствие, которое истаивает в один миг.  
В одном из всеми забытых миров Локи попадается странный камень, больше похожий на металл с яркими зеленоватыми переливами. Он размером с две ладони и толщиной в три пальца. От него исходит энергия, окружая осязаемым ореолом. Полустершиеся письмена на гладкой и холодной поверхности привлекают внимание. Знаки кажутся выпуклыми, но стоит по ним провести пальцами, как они словно расплываются, буквально растворяясь, лишь на сколотом неровном крае будто скатываются слезами, застывшими навеки живыми каплями. То, что в этих ровных аккуратных строчках сокрыто заклинание Локи понимает сразу. Магия спит, ее нужно просто разбудить. Она приятно покалывает кожу при касании, а это ощущение ни с чем не спутаешь. Незнакомый материал манит, притягивает. Хочется бесконечно касаться его легкими осторожными движениями, опасаясь разрушить неосторожным движением бурлящей на кончиках пальцев силы. Непонятные чувства поднимаются изнутри и заставляют неистово искать ключ к загадочному камню, словно это самое важное в жизни. Сначала Локи пытается понять, что это за язык, чтобы можно было прочесть эти знаки, но нигде не находится ни единого упоминания или сколь-нибудь похожего знака. И он продолжает искать.  
В который раз Локи благодарен, что его чертоги находятся в отдалении, и его бесконечные отлучки никто не замечает, тем более, что он знает тайные тропы, которые выведут из Асгарда в любой из множества миров. Даже разговаривать сейчас ни с кем не хочется, все мысли сосредоточены на одном. Это какое-то наваждение и помешательство, Локи понимает, однако не желает делить свое открытие с кем-то еще.  
В один из дней он ходит взад-вперед, размышляя, где еще не искал ответы, и его вдруг осеняет. Это так просто! Почему же он раньше не догадался? Самая простая, сильная и старая магия – на крови. Локи поднимает левую ладонь на уровень сердца и начинает читать заклинание. Нельзя просто выхватить кинжал и рассечь кожу, кровь нужно призвать. Несколько произнесенных нараспев фраз и в ладони ощущается горячее покалывание, отдающее иглой в сердце – значит все идет как нужно. Локи эту магию еще не использовал, но сейчас знает – это именно то, что откроет неведомую дверь.  
Кожа на ладони расходится косой линией, выпуская алый сок жизни. Капля падает на камень. Поверхность идет рябью, кровь тут же впитывается, высветив один знак яркой зеленью. Еще немного алых капель – и знаки вспыхивают один за другим, будто кто-то зажигает колдовской огонь. Локи отступает на пару шагов назад. Камень теперь живет собственной жизнью. Письмена исчезают, как и свет, втягиваясь внутрь, но вот поверхность идет трещинами, будто кто-то силится выбраться оттуда. Локи чувствует как нарастает мощь. И еще успевает мелькнуть мысль, что, может, эту древнюю магию вовсе не стоило трогать, но уже поздно…  
Ударной волной Локи отбрасывает к стене, мельчайшие осколки взорвавшегося камня разлетаются по комнате, но не опадают, а зависают в воздухе. А потом начинают притягиваться друг другу. Локи так очарован зрелищем, что даже не предпринимает попытки защититься, хотя в голове крутится заклинание. Но это так красиво. Осколки превращаются в пыль, сияющую, словно драгоценные камни – насыщенная яркая зелень и золото. Кажется, можно ослепнуть, если не закрыть глаза. Но Локи не хочет и мгновения пропустить из этого великолепия.  
К его пораненной ладони прикасается мягкая волна изумрудно-золотого песка – теперь это тепло, а не ледяной холод. Это странное мелкое крошево питается кровью, наполняясь жизнью. В воздухе возникают удивительные узоры, коснуться которых Локи не решается, он лишь наблюдает за трансформацией.  
А потом вокруг него заворачивается воронка. На миг ему кажется, что сейчас он сам превратится в такую же пыль, растворится и сольется с этой магией. И он даже готов к подобному исходу – за прикосновение к такому волшебству возможно стоит заплатить столь высокую цену. Но рука будто помимо воли вскидывается в намерении метнуть магический заряд. Воронка тут же плавно отступает, а потом с силой врезается в стену. Яркая вспышка все же заставляет Локи зажмуриться и прикрыться рукой в защитном жесте. А когда он распахивает глаза, то на стене тусклым блеском манит зеркало.  
Он подходит поближе, присматриваясь. Нет, не зеркало. Больше всего это походит на четко очерченный прямоугольник застоявшейся зеленоватой воды. И только если присмотреться, можно увидеть все те же всполохи яркой зелени с вкраплениями золота. Локи протягивает руку, касается поверхности – тепло и никакой влаги. Пальцы погружаются, словно в измолотые жерновами зерна. От прикосновений идет неспокойная рябь. Эта субстанция живая. Она дышит и пульсирует в такт ударам сердца Локи. Он видит свое отражение: фигура, окутанная тенями, которых нет здесь, а лишь там. Он отнимает руку, подносит к лицу пальцы, рассматривая – белая кожа, без следа влаги или пыли.  
Поверхность все сильнее волнуется. Отражение, его двойник, протягивает руку, будто пытается остановить Локи, не давая уйти. Но тот и не собирается, а тянется в ответном движении. И вот из мутной поверхности выступает фигура. Черты лица все четче проявляются, отображая точную копию Локи. Вокруг торса обернута странная ткань с переливами, которая свивается из тени за спиной двойника, укрывая обнаженную плоть. Едва фигура показывается полностью, рождаясь – словно тот камень был кусочком изначального мира – как поверхность позади нее твердеет, превращаясь в почти настоящее зеркало. Только черное.  
– Кто ты? – спрашивает Локи. Он все еще не ощущает опасности.  
– Я – это ты, – говорит двойник точно таким же голосом.  
Это так странно… Смотреть на себя со стороны, слышать свой голос. Ощущать себя. Локи протягивает руку и проводит по предплечью пальцами, легко, словно боится разрушить это прекрасное видение. Теплая кожа, живая, настоящая, как у него самого. Раздается тихий смех. Локи вскидывает взгляд, встречаясь с собственным отражением во плоти.  
– Щекотно, – поясняет двойник. Локи усмехается, ему тоже щекотно от таких прикосновений. Кто это? Копия? Альтер эго? Любопытство пересиливает подсознательное ощущение опасности. Одно дело, когда смотришь на себя в зеркало или иную отражающую поверхность, но вот так… Чтобы можно было коснуться, ощутить, словно живое существо. Хотя почему "словно"? Его двойник и был самым что ни на есть живым.  
– Как твое имя? – спрашивает Локи, хотя заведомо знает ответ и не удивляется, услышав свое собственное. – Что за магия создала тебя?..  
– Ты.  
Локи кивает и вздрагивает, когда двойник приближается, едва не касаясь всем телом. Даже его дыхание ощущается на губах, и их тут же приходится облизать.  
Между ними ощущается приятное напряжение. Локи тянет к двойнику. Даже легкое вибрирующее возбуждение проходится вдоль позвоночника. Хочется полнее ощутить это существо. Самого себя. Конечно, Локи об этом думает. Разве может быть иначе?  
Двойник – полное отражение, даже мысли знает и желания, что так и не были высказаны вслух. Он улыбается и касается губами, легко, давая ощутить их упругость и тепло. Смысл фразы "познать себя" начинает приобретать иной смысл. Более интимный.  
– Я знаю твои желания, – произносит двойник и подталкивает Локи. Тот не уверен, что именно этого хотел. Но с того момента, как слова срываются с губ, Локи уверен, что странное желание всегда жило в нем.  
Одежда исчезает очень быстро, а ткань, державшаяся самым непонятным образом на госте из магического камня, перетекает, устраивая мягкое ложе посреди комнаты. Чувства вдруг обостряются. Локи ощущает ткань под спиной так остро, словно лежит на камнях, а там, где касается двойник, обжигает жаром и холодом одновременно.  
Склонившееся над ним лицо, черные волосы, прядями обрамляющие скулы, яркая зелень глаз с золотым ореолом, совсем как в пробудившихся древних знаках. В этой зелени хочется утонуть. Она страшит, притягивает, будоражит, обещает тайну и наслаждение, дарит двойственное ощущение желания остаться и оттолкнуть.  
– Мы хотим этого, – произносит двойник, и едва Локи пытается прояснить мысли и осознать смысл происходящего, как его рот накрывают горячие губы. И этот поцелуй с Альтер эго полностью отсекает все сомнения. Локи жадно тянется вперед, притягивая любовника к себе, вжимаясь всем телом. Сливаясь, как и должно быть. Это самые прекрасные ощущения. Ведь никто лучше не знает, как доставить себе наилучшее наслаждение, кроме себя самого. Где нужно оставить поцелуй, где сжать или провести ногтями, рисуя красные следы. Чувствовать пальцы, обхватившие плоть именно так, как нужно – твердо, а потом резко двинуть несколько раз, чтобы лишь разгорячить. И замереть, отвлечься на иную ласку.  
Влажный язык длинным движением проходится по шее, зубы прихватывают мочку уха, до боли, вырывая вскрик. И через миг губы смыкаются на соске. А потом легкий укус чуть пониже и сильнее – под ребрами. Ладони быстрым движением проходятся по внутренней стороне бедер, а горячее дыхание дразнит чувствительную кожу головки. Небольшая пауза, которая заполнена обоюдным стоном, и член погружается в тесную влагу. Локи чувствует то же что и его двойник. Это самые странные и необычные двойственные ощущения. И самые восхитительные.  
Ласка длится недолго. Локи знает, что будет дальше, и сердце ускоряет ритм. Двойник поднимается, тянется к губам, целует, едва давая дышать, и медленно опускается на напряженную плоть. От стольких ощущений Локи едва не задыхается, ощущая сразу за двоих, такое восхитительное раздвоение, умножающее возбуждение. Движения, сначала медленные и аккуратные, начинают ускоряться. Двойник берет раненую ладонь Локи, подносит к губам и начинает слизывать подсыхающую кровь. Внутри поднимается тянущее чувство, будто чего-то не хватает, но чего именно, Локи понять не может.  
– Нам нужно слиться, – говорит двойник, продолжая двигаться, кладет свою ладонь Локи на грудь чуть повыше сердца и замирает.  
– Не останавливайся.  
– Хорошо.  
Плоть вновь обхватывает жаром близкой развязки, когда движения возобновляются, а под ладонью начинает вспыхивать боль. Локи видит, как на груди двойника проявляются письмена, те самые знаки, что были на поверхности камня. Сейчас их будто выжигает на коже. И на его груди точно такие же: сначала вспыхивает зелень, словно прорывается изнутри, а потом застывает расплавленным золотом. Это красиво и очень больно, но возбуждение все равно не спадает, только усиливается, будто кто-то намеренно это делает. Магия… Мысль тут же испаряется, потому что наслаждение накрывает волной и уносит в море удовольствия.

Когда Локи приходит в себя, то его нежданный любовник спит, раскинувшись на черной ткани, так контрастирующей с белой кожей. Почему так хочется снова к нему прикасаться? Локи себя не сдерживает. Он проводит пальцами по бедру, чуть выше, пока не касается шеи – на ней следы укусов. И тут же вскидывает руку к своей шее. Даже не глядя, уверен, что там точь-в-точь такие же метки. Он поднимается и отходит в сторону. Ткань парит в воздухе, идет рябью, словно вода под легким дуновением ветерка. Льнет к Локи, тянется лентами, словно не хочет отпускать. Приходится потрясти головой, чтобы хоть немного прояснить мысли, потому что больше всего сейчас хочется снова вернуться на это манящее уютом и теплом ложе, прижаться к теплому телу и… Но Локи отступает еще дальше и тихо покидает комнату. Вода – вот что ему сейчас нужно. Он, не раздумывая, ныряет в бассейн с головой, замирает, наслаждаясь тишиной. В голове будто туман, не дающий даже думать о чем-то, кроме секса. И сейчас тело начинает немного потряхивать, а член наливается силой. Он выныривает и ложится на воду, она поддерживает и мягко омывает, охлаждает. Возбуждение чуть спадает. Вода всегда была его спасением и поддержкой. Он чуть повел кистью – и вода взвилась острыми пиками рядом. Они качнулись, повинуясь движению и замерли. А потом медленно опустились, пока не исчезли совсем.  
Локи всегда ценил наслаждения, умел получать удовольствие и никогда не жалел ни о чем. Но с ним что-то происходит. Эта древняя магия, которую он пробудил собственной кровью, совсем его одурманила, лишила сил и способности здраво рассуждать. И самое страшное, что одолевает большое желание оставить все как есть. Но что Локи ненавидит, так это чужой контроль. Он сам должен принимать решения. И не важно, что тот, кто хочет иметь над ним власть – это он сам, со всеми мыслями, желаниями и такой же внешностью. Это походит на раздвоение личности, но тот двойник – это все же кто-то другой. Или нет? Может, магия действительно вытащила на свет другую половину, более темную? Локи вздрагивает, когда чувствует пробуждение двойника. Нужно что-то придумать, чтобы сохранить способность размышлять. Но времени больше не остается, снова наплывает туман. Двойник уже совсем рядом.  
– Мы любим воду, – говорит он, спускаясь по ступеням, приближаясь к Локи. Это "мы" как-то странно отзывается внутри. – Она так ласкова и нежна.  
Ладони проходятся по груди, животу, пальцы обхватывают полувозбужденную плоть. Локи тут же выворачивается, перехватывая инициативу. Он подталкивает любовника к бортику бассейна, разворачивает спиной к себе. Заглушает ладонью тихий смех и тут же направляет себя в жаркое нутро. Двойник выгибается, притягивает к себе руками, пытаясь скорее слиться, соединиться так плотно, как только возможно. В глазах темнеет, в груди гулко стучит сердце, ускоряясь до невозможности. Локи кажется, что сейчас что-то произойдет, нечто такое… Но тут со стороны слышится зов, он пробивается сквозь шум в ушах, отвлекает, но игнорировать его не получается. Локи отстраняется, подавляя возбуждение.  
– Уходи, – говорит он двойнику.  
– Я не могу, – улыбается тот, чуть обернувшись. Вся его поза, призывный взгляд изумрудно-золотых глаз лишают воли. Локи с большим трудом заставляет себя говорить:  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– А разве ты не знаешь?  
– Не подходи, – приказывает Локи двойнику, сопротивляться все труднее. Почему?  
– Мы – единое целое, – двойник уже рядом, как и назойливый зов. – Зачем ты хочешь это разрушить? Я чувствую, ты пытаешься.  
Локи хочет что-то сказать, но тут в помещении появляется Тор и застывает на месте, разглядывая брата и его копию, одинаковых, как две капли воды. Он даже открывает рот, но тут же его захлопывает.  
– Я знаю, что нам хочется, – раздается шепот над ухом. – Мы давно этого хотим.  
Двойник выскальзывает из воды, подходит к Тору, проводит ладонями по плечам. Рубашка тут же намокает. Тор не отшатывается, он изумленно смотрит на обнаженного двойника, не в силах понять, настоящий это Локи или фантом. Это непонимание ясно читается на его лице. Брови нахмурены, губы поджаты, руки вот-вот готовы сжаться в кулаки. Но двойник чувствует настроение, он прижимается к Тору всем телом, заглядывая в глаза, и ладони расслабляются, как и все тело, немного прикрываются глаза, приоткрываются губы.  
Двойник оглядывается через плечо, усмехается, обходит Тора, прижимается всем телом. Он ведет языком по шее, не сводя взгляда с Локи. Гладит ладонями литые мышцы, снимает рубаху. И теперь пальцы ласкают обнаженную кожу. Тор чуть наклоняет голову, подставляя шею. Он отдается, без вопросов. Странно. Локи не может отвести взгляда от этого завораживающего зрелища. Он столько раз об этом думал, представлял, но никогда не подпускал Тора настолько близко, чтобы он почувствовал это желание. Локи не боялся, просто считал неуместным, к тому же, всегда было на что отвлечься. Но сейчас… Глядя, как фактически он сам ласкает брата, ощущая его гладкую кожу кончиками пальцев и вкус пота на языке, практически слышит биение сердца, гулко отдающееся в ладонь. И возбуждение за двоих накрывает мощной волной. Двойник тем временем освобождает Тора от остальной одежды и ведет его в воду. Когда Локи наконец прижимается сам, когда чувствует это мощное тело, Тора, готового на все, он больше не хочет отодвигать давнее желание. Возбуждение еще не прошло, оно бьется внутри, требуя немедленных действий.  
– Тор, – шепчет Локи. Но тот не отвечает, лишь тянется к нему. – Посмотри на меня.  
Тор улыбается и облизывает губы. Сзади к нему снова прижимается двойник, не переставая ласкать. Локи понимает, что это не Тор. Не тот Тор, который скор на суждения, горяч и порывист. Это просто безвольная кукла с затуманенным взглядом, готовая позволить делать с собой все что угодно. Все, что захочется Локи. Но он слишком сильно возбужден, чтобы дать этой мысли развиться. Звериная жажда обладания подает свой голос, требует. И Локи уступает ей. Тор уже полулежит на воде, поддерживаемый двойником, возбужденный и готовый ко всему. И Локи отпускает желание на свободу, тут же направляет себя, чувствуя, как член обхватывает жар, так контрастирующий с прохладой воды. С губ Тора срывается стон. Локи быстро двигается, будто боится, что сейчас магия схлынет и придется разбираться с последствиями. И нужно, пока есть возможность, насладиться этим моментом. Поверх рук Локи ложатся ладони двойника, и в голове раздается тихий голос, подгоняющий, возбуждающий. Локи будто периодически уплывает во тьму, все воспринимается обрывками. Он пытается бороться с наваждением, но ничего не выходит. Он может лишь двигаться, повинуясь первобытному инстинкту.

Чуть позже Локи приходит в себя, лежа на прохладной плитке пола около бассейна, голова на чьих-то коленях. Он распахивает глаза и встречается с непонимающим взглядом Тора. И рядом больше никого нет.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Тор охрипшим голосом. – Я не… ничего не помню. И почему я голый?  
В голосе искренне непонимание и ни единого намека на произошедшее. Может, и вправду не помнит. Локи надеется на это, потому что не хочет объяснять.  
– А что ты здесь делаешь? – невозмутимо спрашивает Локи.  
– Я шел к тебе, а потом… потом туман.  
– Тогда тебе лучше уйти, – Локи поднимается, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Но…  
– Уходи.  
Тор натягивает на себя промокшую одежду и уходит, спотыкаясь и чуть пошатываясь. Он оглядывается, запускает ладонь в волосы, будто пытается привести в порядок мысли, понять хоть что-то. Но Локи нечего ему сказать, и Тор уходит ни с чем. Локи тут же бросается в комнату. Там, на стене, по-прежнему застывший прямоугольник глянцевой черноты. Но он не чувствует двойника, и разум наконец работает как надо.  
Локи разглядывает свое тело. На груди письмена, выведенные золотом чуждой магией, а вокруг шеи свернулась змея с закрытыми глазами. Он даже дотрагивается до нее, настолько она кажется живой, но это всего лишь рисунок, черными линиями въевшийся в кожу. Глаза Локи, как у его двойника – зелень и золото. Какое странное наваждение, и оно еще не окончилось, просто уснуло. Любопытство завело его в этот раз далеко. И если так продолжится дальше, то он на самом деле сольется с этой магией, потеряет себя и растворится, отдав свое тело в полное владение двойнику. Едва промелькнула эта мысль, как змея шевелится, сверкнув изумрудным блеском глаз, а в голове раздается голос. Он успокаивает, убаюкивает. Локи расслабляется. Змея выпускает длинный раздвоенный язык, лизнув шею, и вновь закрывает глаза. Интересно, если воспротивиться ей, то два клыка пронзят шею ядом? Как это будет? Бесконечная боль? Или придет успокоение? Локи прикрывает глаза. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким потерянным. И от того, что придется как-то избавиться от двойника, сердце сжимает болью. Что же это такое? Что именно Локи нашел? Может, этой магии стоило навсегда оставаться спящей? Главное, не волноваться, иначе он разбудит змею. Нужно что-то придумать, что позволит хотя бы часть сознания сохранить в ясности.  
Двойник слишком напорист и торопится, а это значит, что времени у него не так уж и много. Значит, он будет предпринимать попытки ускорить. Но что? Что за слияние он имел в виду? Ведь не просто секс. Локи стискивает зубы. Не стоит думать об этом, иначе от одного воспоминания низ живота скручивает желанием.

***

Он склоняется, ослепляя яркой зеленью глаз. Он шепчет "Впусти меня" и Локи впускает, раскрывается. Оставаться отстраненным все еще не выходит. Единственное что получается – это на краткий миг уйти в себя и словно бы со стороны увидеть, как внутри заливает золотом, выжигает и заполняет чем-то иным, чуждым, но таким приятным.  
– Не стоит сопротивляться, – говорит двойник, резко вбиваясь, с каждым движением вгоняя в Локи уверенность в правильности происходящего. – Мы останемся вместе. Навсегда.  
Локи почти готов сказать "да" самому себе. Потому что именно себе сложнее всего сопротивляться. А двойник знает его изнутри. Знает оборотную сторону.  
– Ты чувствуешь это? Чувствуешь? – двойник замирает, а Локи готов взвыть от раздирающих его эмоций. – Тише, тише.  
Локи прикладывает ладонь к золотой надписи на теле двойника и с силой проводит ногтями. Грудь тут же раздирает боль, будто он сердце пытается вырвать. Под пальцами чувствуется влага, как и на собственной груди. Двойник склоняется и проводит языком, собирая алые струйки, вылизывая кожу дочиста. Он смакует кровь, как лакомство. Поцелуй после отдает странным привкусом, а наслаждение – горечью.

Двойник снова сворачивается кольцом вокруг шеи. Только сделай неверный шаг – и затянется петлей. Локи чувствует, что больше сил у него не остается, он не справится один. Вскоре зелень его поглотит, покроет золотом, запечатает глубоко внутри, и останется лишь наблюдать сквозь призрачную завесу, как его тело захватывает альтер эго. Когда двойник спит, Локи может мыслить логически, может рассуждать, думать и принимать решения, но стоит тому проснуться, как все начинается снова. Локи становится безвольной глиной, принимающей ту форму, которая нужна двойнику.  
Их связала кровь. Возможно, кровь и поможет выбраться из этого омута? Но нужна помощь. И есть только одна кандидатура.  
Локи очень осторожно читает заклинание, чтобы змея не проснулась, потому что она наверняка почувствует то, что он собирается сделать. А он хочет вернуть власть над собственным телом, желаниями и мыслями. Вернуть контроль.  
Локи торопится в чертоги Тора. Времени осталось лишь до рассвета, поэтому стоит поторопиться, ведь следующего заката он уже может не дождаться.  
В покоях брата темно, лишь у кровати горит свеча, которую тот, вероятно, забыл погасить. Локи думает, как объяснить и потребовать полного подчинения от Тора, потому что только полная власть над ним даст возможность избавиться от двойника. Локи замирает у кровати, глядя на спящего брата. Слабый огонек свечи высвечивает его шею и плечо, остальное тело скрыто под светлой тканью, а лицо тонет в тени. Локи вспоминает, как обладал этим телом, как жарко было внутри, как сладко отзывалось наслаждение. Он тут же отгоняет видение. Тор идеально подходит, он поможет избавиться от наваждения и магии двойника. И действовать нужно быстро, поэтому времени на объяснения нет, придется сделать все как можно скорее. Локи вздыхает, представляя реакцию брата.  
Тор вскидывается, когда сверху его прижимают, закрывают рот ладонью, но знакомые глаза вблизи заставляют расслабиться.  
– Нет времени, – говорит Локи, – поэтому я тебе просто покажу, что произошло. Ты так и не вспомнил?  
Тор качает головой, вопросительно глядя на брата.  
– Тогда… будет немного больно.  
С этими словами Локи прикладывает к груди брата ладонь, а вторую перемещает на лоб и начинает нараспев читать заклинание. Тор сначала лежит спокойно и ждет. Локи ожидает множество вопросов, но они так и не срываются с губ. Заклинание начинает действовать, Тора выгибает, он начинает биться, пытаясь сбросить Локи. Удерживать его все сложнее, пытаясь не разорвать контакт, но вскоре он затихает.  
Локи отстраняется, садится рядом, глядя на умиротворенное лицо Тора. Еще немного и на спокойствие не будет и намека. И вот брови хмурятся, рот искривляется, а глаза распахиваются.  
– Как ты посмел?! – резко вскидывается на постели Тор. Ткань соскальзывает, оголяя торс, и Локи почему-то взгляда не может оторвать от следа укуса рядом с правым соском. Это его зубы оставили там оттиск.  
– Некогда объяснять, – говорит Локи.  
– Ты! – почти кричит Тор и вскакивает с кровати, не замечая своей наготы. – Ты…  
– Ничего такого страшного не случилось, – спокойно заявляет Локи. Он отметил прекрасно сложенное тело. – И тебе понравилось.  
– Ты меня одурманил! И второй… Это тоже ты!  
Локи резко поднимается и в два шага оказывается рядом:  
– Что ты причитаешь, как девица об утерянной невинности?  
– Да как ты?.. – едва не задыхается Тор. Кажется, сейчас его глаза начнут метать молнии. Локи не собирается пережидать его приступ гнева. Время поджимает. Он делает резкую подсечку, и Тор падает на спину. Локи тут же оседлывает его, прижимает руки к полу. Конечно, Тор сможет вырваться, но никто ему сейчас угрожать не собирается, ни в каком смысле.  
– Мы поговорим об этом, и если захочешь, ты мне вернешь оскорбление, – усмехается Локи, склоняясь низко, говоря над самым ухом. Тор давится очередной отповедью, потому что ладонь запечатывает ему рот. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
И Тор затихает. Локи не любит просить о помощи и делает это крайне редко, но сейчас по-другому никак.  
– Кроме того, что так тебя возмутило, я показал тебе еще кое-что. Помнишь?  
Тор кивает, и Локи наконец отпускает его, не удерживая более, только по-прежнему сидит на его бедрах. Тор протягивает руку и отдергивает ворот одежды Локи, проводит пальцами по змее, свернувшейся в такой опасной близости от шеи и сердца.  
– Я убью его! Против моего Мьелльнира никто не устоит, даже этот твой…  
– Ты смог сопротивляться тогда?  
– Нет, но я не был готов, а сейчас от него и следа не останется.  
– И если надо, ты вырежешь его ножом с моей кожи, да? Но это тоже не поможет.  
– Я не говорил о таком. Зачем ты вообще полез в эту магию?  
Локи качает головой. Может, было ошибкой обращаться к Тору? Он слишком несдержан и прямолинеен.  
– Тор, у меня нет времени.  
– Что нужно от меня? – говорит Тор безликим голосом. Он еще злится, Локи чувствует, но если его попросить помочь, то все остальное тут же отметается прочь. Можно было попробовать сделать все без согласия Тора, но в таком деле большую роль играет добровольность. Локи медлит с ответом, обдумывая, как все лучше преподнести. И внутри начинает подниматься злость за собственную слабость перед двойником.  
– Мне нужна привязка на крови к близкому человеку, – наконец произносит Локи.  
– Хорошо.  
– И еще кое-что. Придется повторить…  
– Что? – спрашивает Тор, но тут до него доходит смысл слов и он отводит взгляд, тяжело сглатывает. – Не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук, брат.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
На самом деле, секс не так уж и важен в предстоящем ритуале, но Локи просто не желает сдерживаться, поддразнивая Тора. А тот так легко соглашается, что это даже к лучшему.  
– Тогда, пойдем.  
Тор одевается и тут же следует за Локи. По пути им встречается только молчаливая стража, застывшая на своих постах и охраняющая покой Асгарда.  
– А откуда взялся этот второй ты?  
– Из другого мира.  
– Тот камень? – уточняет Тор. Локи кивает, размышляя, что может потом все же стоит стереть память брату, чтобы избежать длительных объяснений.  
Едва они оказываются в покоях Локи, как он тут же принимается готовиться к ритуалу, внутри начинает подниматься нетерпение и жар – предвестники скорого пробуждения двойника.  
– Нужно торопиться. Раздевайся.  
Слышно как Тор скрипит зубами, но послушно оголяется и остается стоять посреди комнаты, подобно скульптуре. Локи усмехается и подходит к нему с кинжалом, смотрит пристально в глаза и резко проводит серебряным лезвием по груди. Тор даже не кривится. Локи собирает бегущую струйкой кровь в чашу, затем делает точно такой же надрез на своей груди как раз под змеей и в стороне от золотых знаков. И быстро читает заживляющее заклинание, стирая порезы.  
– А это поможет? – подает голос Тор, растирая то место, где только что кожа была рассечена.  
– Надеюсь.  
Локи может только предполагать и полагаться на свою удачу, которая не раз его выручала. Нужно попробовать разорвать ставшую такой крепкой, связь с двойником, а потом снова запечатать его в камень. Кто-то это уже сделал, а Локи так неосторожно разбудил.  
– И не смей мне потом память стирать.  
– Хорошо, – бормочет Локи, решая, что непременно нужно будет заставить забыть Тора обо всем.  
Локи читает заклинание над чашей с их общей кровью, затем подходит к застывшему черному зеркалу и начинает вокруг него выписывать руны алым цветом. Они вспыхивают ярко, а затем гаснут, растворяясь и исчезая. Заканчивая, он внимательно осматривает застывшую черноту, не попала ли на нее хоть капля. Но все чисто.  
– Иди сюда, – Локи указывает Тору на кровать. – Ложись.  
– Как? – краснея, спрашивает тот.  
– На спину, – усмехается Локи, наслаждаясь реакцией Тора. – Раздвинь ноги.  
Локи склонятся к внутренней стороне бедра и начинает остро отточенным пером выводить руны, окропляя каждый раз кровью из чаши. Затем он скидывает одежду с себя и повторяет те же строчки на своем бедре.  
– Что? – спрашивает Локи, когда замечает слишком пристальный взгляд Тора.  
– Ведовство, – то ли брезгливо, то ли восхищенно говорит он. Локи не может разобрать.  
– Да, Тор, расслабься.  
Локи уносит чашу и перо, затем возвращается и без лишних предисловий набрасывается на Тора.  
– Что?..  
– Молчи. Сейчас он проснется. Его магия на тебя больше не будет действовать в полную силу, как и на меня. Ты должен быть податливым, не показывая, что ясно мыслишь. Сможешь?  
– Я постараюсь.  
– Что ж, по крайней мере, честно. Теперь моя жизнь в твоих руках, Тор.  
Конечно, Локи немного лукавит, но сгустить краски не помешает.  
– Я тебя не подведу, брат, – твердо говорит Тор. А его последующее напряженное молчание подсказывает, что Локи достанется, когда вся закончится.

Двойник начинает пробуждаться. Локи быстрым движением проводит по кровавой надписи на ноге Тора, затем по своей, закрепляя заклинание.  
– Какой приятный сюрприз, – раздается шепот над ухом и Локи чувствует, как по всему телу разливается слабость, но теперь он отчетливо понимает, что им очень умело управляет сильная магия. Сопротивляться ей сложно, но у него теперь есть прочная привязка, нитью тянущаяся к Тору. Главное не показать этого слишком рано. Поэтому Локи притягивает своего двойника за волосы к себе и впивается в рот, отвлекая. Слышно как резко выдыхает Тор, наблюдая. На него тоже действует магия. С возбуждением бороться бессмысленно, но это и к лучшему. По крайней мере, Тор не взбрыкнет, тут же призывая свой Мьелльнир.  
– Нам хорошо, нам никогда не было лучше, – говорит двойник. Локи замирает с легкой улыбкой, глядя на точную копию себя самого. Внутри все сжимается от странных чувств, но нельзя им поддаваться, поэтому он вновь притягивает двойника и целует отчаянно и зло. В голове шелестит голос, змеей пробираясь к тайным мыслям: "Что с тобой происходит?" Локи не отвечает, лишь наполняет разум откровенными сценами, которые хочет воплотить. Двойник задыхается от увиденного и с большей страстью отвечает.  
Тору, вероятно, надоедает смотреть, потому что его ладони проходятся по спине Локи, а потом и двойника.  
– Мы ведь не хотим оставить без внимания такое великолепие? – шепчет он в губы Локи и притягивает к себе Тора. Тот с силой прижимает двойника к себе и переплетает пальцы с его. Локи чувствует как внутри поднимается неприятное чувство. И неясно на кого оно направлено: на брата или же на альтер эго, бессовестно пытающегося завладеть двумя душами.  
Тор с рыком подминает под себя двойника, заводит вверх руки, сжимая ладонями, не давая двинуться. Локи чувствует проникновение как в самого себя. От возбуждения начинает потряхивать. Двойник отвлекся, сейчас можно начинать, но Локи медлит, потому что… Слишком сильно искушение и Локи не может противиться. Да и не хочет. Он прижимается к спине Тора, прикусывает основание шеи, зализывает укус и, не спрашивая, направляет свой член в тесный жар. Тор резко подается назад, мышцы на спине напрягаются, Локи чувствует каждую своей кожей. Он вжимает пальцы в бедра брата и резким движением направляет себя, ведет за них обоих. Ладони Локи накрывают освобожденные из хватки Тора руки двойника. Ощущения их общего – одного на троих – наслаждения накрывают с головой. Можно в нем раствориться, потерять себя, и Локи из последних сил удерживает свой разум на грани беспамятства. Альтер эго подгоняет, вскидывает бедра в нетерпении. Зажатый между ними Тор почти не двигается сам, отдавшись во власть двоих, так похожих друг на друга, словно близнецы.  
Влажная кожа скользит, стоны и сбитое дыхание нарушают тишину покоев, а иногда срываются вскрики, и не разобрать, чьи они. Движения слаженные, словно все трое – организм, который наконец воссоединился. Локи даже жаль, что все это вскоре закончится, но он гонит предательское малодушие, потому что понимает – ни к чему хорошему это не ведет в конечном итоге. Но пока… Пока можно немного отпустить себя, вбиваться, двигаться, наслаждаться, вдыхать их общий запах похоти, поглотившей, словно тьма свет.  
Пик наслаждения приходит резко, выбивает воздух из груди, застилает зрение мутной пеленой, лишает дара речи, уносит в блаженство. Локи позволяет себе несколько мгновений плыть по волнам, мягко и нежно ласкающим его тело изнутри и снаружи. А потом пытается дотянуться до связывающей их с Тором нити. Она горит перед глазами ярко-алым. Он ухватывается за нее, чтобы не соскользнуть в глубину, и быстрым резким речитативом выговаривает заклинание разрыва связи с двойником. Тот сейчас слишком расслаблен и уверен в своей власти над обоими братьями.  
Локи перехватывает Тора за предплечье, сжимает пальцы так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас сломает эту мощную руку. Тор чувствует благодаря их связи, что нужно делать. Он подтягивает Локи к себе и прижимается к спине, крепко обхватывая. Локи продолжает читать. Нельзя останавливаться ни на минуту, потому что решимость падает. Двойник чувствует неладное. Он вскидывается на постели.  
– Мы не можем потерять нашу связь! Она нужна нам!  
"Не нам – тебе", – думает Локи, и продолжает, уже выкрикивая слова. Это заклинание должно подействовать, тем более усиленное связью с Тором. А тот искренне хочет помочь, Локи прекрасно ощущает все эмоции брата и невероятно благодарен ему за это.  
Локи замирает и погружается в некое подобие транса. Основная магия будет твориться внутри, где двойник пустил глубокие корни за столь малый срок.  
– Ты не смеешь! – зло говорит двойник. Локи видит его как наяву. И именно часть самого себя сейчас придется убить. Он не тратит времени на разговоры. Нельзя! Он разрывает связь, рубит изумрудно-золотую сеть, чувствуя, как разрыв каждого звена отдается острой болью в груди.  
– Ты убиваешь себя, – говорит ласковый голос. – Нам ведь хорошо вместе. Мы почти слились в единое, как и полагается.  
Локи продолжает рвать связь, надеясь лишь на то, что он выдержит, что доведет дело до конца. Двойник больше не говорит, он пытается восстановить сеть. Слишком сильная магия. Локи слабеет, и он обращается к красной нити, все еще ярко горящей в его руке. "Дай мне сил, брат" – проносится мысль. И становится легче. Чуждая магия не может разорвать кровную связь двух братьев.  
В глазах темнеет, взрывается искрами золота. Локи распахивает глаза. А потом кричит. Двойник просто так не отпускает. Выжженное на груди заклинание начинает пылать, пытаясь сжечь. Тор что-то говорит, но Локи не слышит, лишь тянется к этому голосу и пытается изгнать из своей головы того, кого там быть не должно. Боль становится такой сильной, что практически уже не ощущается, потому что все тело будто охвачено огнем. Нужно просто немного продержаться. За эту мысль Локи и ухватывается. Еще немного. Просто перетерпеть.  
Яркая вспышка на миг ослепляет и Локи чувствует, как ему становится легче, он смог разорвать связь с двойником. Получилось.  
– Зачем? – раздается слабый голос. – Зачем ты убил часть себя?  
Двойник стоит поодаль и протягивает к Локи руки в просительном жесте.  
– Ты не часть меня, – говорит Локи.  
– Ты уверен, что это так? – грустно улыбается двойник. Его лицо искажается от боли, которую чувствует Локи.  
– Уходи, – устало говорит Локи.  
Двойник смотрит в упор, внимательно и укоряюще. Лицо начинает покрываться маленькими трещинками, как старая картина. Они паутиной ширятся, расползаются по всему обнаженному телу. И двойник рассыпается мельчайшей пылью – зелень с золотом. Смерть столь же прекрасна, сколь и рождение. Тор резко выдыхает над ухом, напоминая, что он все еще здесь. И Локи уверяет себя, что жалеть о двойнике не стоит. Он не был его второй половиной. Это всего лишь магия, чужая здесь. Тогда почему внутри ощущается пустота и по щекам бежит горячая влага?  
Яркий песок вновь сворачивается воронкой и всасывается в черный прямоугольник зеркальной поверхности, а через миг на полу у стены лежит тот самый камень с выпуклыми письменами. Локи вырывается из крепких объятий брата и подходит, поднимает его, ощущая холод. В груди отдается уколом сожаление. Локи касается того места, где были письмена на коже – там гладко, будто и не было ничего. Он аккуратно кладет камень в шкатулку, запечатывая заклинанием, чтобы никто не смог добраться и отставляет в сторону.  
Локи подходит к зеркалу, самому обычному, разглядывая себя. Все по-прежнему, никаких меток, ничего, что напоминало бы о двойнике. Только в мыслях. Локи отворачивается от своего отражения, когда замечает золотой блик в своих глазах, но когда присматривается, то не видит ничего и решает, что показалось.  
Сзади, на плечо ложится ладонь Тора. Он разворачивает Локи к себе. Брату нужны ответы. Локи притягивает его к себе, вплетает пальцы в волосы, нежно и незаметно выпуская магию. Тору не стоит все это помнить, пусть лучше забудет. Локи целует его, чувствуя как тот слабеет, опускается на колени.  
– Не делай этого, Локи. Не смей…  
– Прости, – шепчет Локи, продолжая перебирать пряди светлых волос. И в последний раз касается приоткрытых губ. Тор закрывает глаза и Локи больше не видит в них обиду и злость.  
Когда Тор приходит в себя, то снова не понимает что произошло. Локи, широко улыбаясь, заявляет, что ему стало плохо от вида крови и показывает свой раненый палец. Тор уходит очень быстро, громко хлопнув дверью, бормоча что-то про ведовство и йотунов, которых давно пора истребить.  
Едва Тор скрывается за дверью, улыбка тут же сползает с лица Локи и он без сил падает на кровать. Внутри пустота и боль. Может это пройдет? Со временем. Он успокаивает себя. Связь с Тором все еще осталась, ее Локи не стал разрывать и все еще держится за нее, как за спасительную соломинку. Он на миг прикрывает глаза.  
"Тебе не стоило этого делать. Думаешь, ты меня изгнал? Нельзя отсечь часть себя. Это невозможно". Теплые ладони касаются лица, лаская, даря нежность, вызывая желание вернуть то ощущение, когда они казались единым целым, когда двигались в унисон. Одно дыхание на двоих, одно сердцебиение, одни мысли и чувства.  
Локи резко поднимается, отгоняя сон. Кладет руку на грудь в попытке ощутить на коже знаки, но там ничего нет. И то был лишь сон. Двойника нет, Локи вернул себе контроль. Ведь так? И в голове эхом звучит приглушенный смех, а перед глазами вспыхивают зеленые с золотом искры. Локи трясет головой, отгоняя наваждение. Это всего лишь блики восходящего солнца и ничего более. Ничего не слышно, никаких голосов, никакого раздвоения. Ему просто показалось. Это отголоски произошедшего. Локи уверен.

 

Июль, 2012.


End file.
